percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Giant's Revenge Ch 7
Chapter 7-Music to die for Once we landed, Ryan asked a question I'm sure nobody thought of. "So, how do we get into the Underworld?" Then I remembered something my mom used to tell me. "DOA Recording Studio! Yeah, whenever I asked my mom where dad was, she used to say he works at DOA Recording Studio." "But what if she just made it up? What if were wrong?" Ryan complained. "We don't have time to be wrong." They seemed to consider this so we left for DOA Recording Studio. To describe it, I would to say, depressing. Grey walls, black furniture, & a single elevator. Castor leaned in close to me and said, "Doesn't DOA mean 'Dea on Arrival'?" "Ya," I said, "Guess who ever comes here is 'Dead on Arrival'." She looked at me with a look that said ''Corny jokes suck. ''We continued to walk 'til we came to a man dressed in an Italian suit on a raised podium. He looked at us and frowned. "Cause of death." We all looked at each other 'til Ryan snapped his fingers and placed a drachma on the podium. "You'll let us into the Underworld." The man scowled at us, leaned in close, and took of his tortoise-shell shades. His eyes were full of death and despair. "You can't fool me child of the sea. I'm a god." Ryan grew pale and backed away. So, I stepped forward. "Listen, you don't scare me. You'll let us down so I can save my dad. Or I'll get you fired." His chocolate colored skin grew pale and he stepped down. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't know royalty was here. I'm Charon. Please don't get me fired, I need new Italian silk suits. I like them." I heard Castor mutter something like, 'No kidding.' He led us to the elevator and searched for a button. "Aha!" He pressed a pure black button with a U on it, and we rocketed down. We were going at least 300 mph. Me, Castor and Ryan were stuck to the walls, and slowly floating to the roof. Charon just stood there, smiling. Once the elevator stopped, we fell to the floor. The door opened and CHaron swept his hand across the Underworld. "Welcome to the Underworld." He led us onto a boat and started propelling us into the river. Castor held my hand and whispered in my ear, "This. Is. Creepy." I hoped I wasn't blushing. Ryan was smiling with a look on his face like, ''Told you so. ''We eventually came to a stop, and Cerberus stood in our way. He was twice the size of a mammoth, he growled at us, until he sniffed me. He bowed and moved out of our way. As we walked by his foot nudged me, well, more like knocked me down. His middle head dropped a red rubber ball. I bounced it, and his eyes followed it. I rolled it away, and he bounded after it. He came back and dropped it in my hands. He licked me with a tounge four times my size. I patted him on all three of his heads and told I'll be back. I bounced the ball as high as I can, but he could without even moving. "What was that?" Ryan said. "Cerberus," I replied, "He's not that bad." We kept walking until we came to Hades' Palace. When we came to the front, a skeletal National Guard escorted us through the palace, turning corners, hearing screams and mouns, until we came to Hades Throne Room. When he saw me, his scowl turned into an evil grin. "Son," he said, "I'm glad you came. Alcyoneus will be coming soon." And as if on cue, there was a lagre boom and the ground shook. "So," Hades began, "He has come." He stood up and grabbed sword by his throne. He put his hand on Ryan's shoulder, he looked at me, then Castor and Shadow Traveled out. I took Castor's hand, she blushed, but before she could do anything, we Shadow Traveled For a second, we were wrapped in darkness, then I was on the ground, looking at a fierce battle. Castor was still holding my hand, but I took it away, and drew Inferno. Castor got up and grew her vine whip. I looked around my dad was on his chariot, flying and striking at Alcyoneus. Ryan was battling some undead skeletons. Cerberus was barking at Alcyoneus, still chained to the walls. I ran over to him and cut the chain. "Alright boy," I said as I pickedu up his favorite ball, "Fetch!" I threw the ball at Alcyoneus. He caught it and looked at it quizically. He was gonna throw it, but Cerberus jumped on him. He fell to the ground with an enormous thud. Cerberus bounded off and came back to me. He dropped the ball in front of me and leaned back on his hind legs. I tossed the ball at Ryan and the undead skeletons Ryan looked at Cerberus and ran away. Cerberus crushed the undead. He came back and I just placed the ball down. I ran after Alcyoneus, hoping I would make it out alive. Chapter 8-Fight to the death! No, I'm serious Category:The Giant's Revenge Category:Chapter Page